


Play the Music For Me

by Toma2121



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Jazz Club, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toma2121/pseuds/Toma2121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a bad date and turns to the surly bartender to help nurse his wounds</p><p>aka</p><p>My first Sterek fic!</p><p>Title from Play the Music For Me from Jelly's Last Jam: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuyKod6gykw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play the Music For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Siny for letting me take this prompt!
> 
> Follow me at @lenoirauter on twitter or my blog lenoirauteur.com

He should have left long ago but he couldn’t bring himself to even move. Whether that’s because he was tipsy or still licking his wounds from the disaster that had become his night was anyone’s guess. Either way this bar stool was his tether to life at the moment and he didn’t feel like leaving, lest he admit to himself that he wasn’t leaving with someone, and instead returning home alone to the empty fridge and even emptier bed. 

How had this happened? Scott had set him up which should have been the first sign of trouble, but the guy had turned out to be so nice and surprisingly hot. Who knew he said such good taste in guys? And it was on a Sunday so there wasn’t any pressure, just a nice casual dinner at this bluesy restaurant. Unfortunately, the date had gone about as well as most Stilinski dates did, which was to say it began nice before devolving into a series of awkwardly awful statements that resulted in his date politely excusing himself and Stiles sitting at this bar stool, half drunk and having a particularly one sided conversation with the bartender. 

At least the bartender wasn’t too bad on the eyes. That was probably the understatement of the century, as Stiles was sure this was the hottest guy he had ever seen. He had the whole broody alpha male thing going with the stubble and piercing eyes. When Stiles had walked up to the bar after the cataclysmic disaster date, a term he was going to copyright he decided, all he’d been able to see was the expansive back of the guy. 

“Give me your finest beverage barkeep,” Stiles said with a grin. 

Derek turned around briefly to regard Stiles with what he was going to call the Sourwolf look before snorting. 

“Nice try kid. Are you even 21?” 

Stiles narrowed his gaze before dragging out his ID. Derek was still not budging. 

“Is this name even real? Ge-Geni-” 

“If you say my government name out loud I will end you,” Stiles said brusquely, snatching the ID back to a chuckle from Derek. 

“One tequila and Sprite coming up,” Derek said letting his gaze linger on Stiles a bit longer than normal. 

“Thanks,” he squinted to read the nametag Derek was wearing. “Derek. For your hospitality.” How he got stuck with Surly McSurlington must have been a cruel twist of fate. 

That had been over two hours ago and 3 tequila and sprites ago for Stiles. 

Derek wasn’t sure why he was letting this guy stay so long. Well that’s a lie he knew exactly why. He’d been eyeing the kid all night, with those big honey eyes and soft lips. Though he’d been annoyed at first when he got to the bar and started badgering him, it had actually made closing tabs and wrapping up a lot easier. He was lively, made the monotony of his closing tasks go by fast. His voice was like white noise, wait that wasn’t right. It was a calming, constant presence, combing with animated gestures that set him at ease. 

Every so often he would swear he felt Stiles eyes roam over him and damn if that didn’t make him feel great. He was doing a little extra bending and reaching for things that would make Stiles pause just for a second to admire him. And it wasn’t like the admiration was one sided, Stiles had caught him more than a few times sneaking glances at his lips or his neck. He would give him the widest grin then continue on as if nothing had happened. It was a fun game that really made the time fly by. 

And that’s how stiles had managed to stay behind well after everyone had left. 

Derek slapped two tablets and water on the bar. Stiles gave him a quizzical stare. 

“I’m sorry I don’t accept drugs from tall, dark strangers.” 

“Just take them Stiles.” 

“Just take them? How do I know this isn’t some ploy to drug then rape me. I’ve watched enough SVU to know how this stuff works.” 

“If I was going to roofie you don’t you think I would do it before I gave you water? It’s just aspirin.” 

“Oh...um..thanks.” Stiles took the medicine and thought about all that could go wrong with this but he knew he was probably in for a wicked hangover so he might as well. 

“Can you play that?” Derek was caught off guard by the randomness of the question that he almost dropped a glass before turning to glare at Stiles. 

“What? The piano?” 

“No the pool table behind it...yes the piano.” 

“Yes I know how to play the piano.” 

“Could you, I don’t know play something? All this one sided 

“It’s past closing time,” Derek replied out of instinct. He was mentally kicking himself as he watched the brief flicker of hope extinguish in Stiles face. 

“Oh ok,” he said pulling out his phone and typing a few words. 

“I’m sorry about staying so long. My friend will be here in a few. Is the bathroom locked?” 

“No.” 

“Ok, I’ll just go use the bathroom and then be out of your hair,” Stiles said managing to plaster a smile on over his obvious disappointment and walking with purpose to the bathroom. 

Derek sighed, exasperated. He hadn’t meant to come off so gruff, especially not someone whose company he wasn’t exactly hating. He threw the towel he was using to wipe down the bar into the bucket under the sink and runs his fingers through his hair. Damn it, he hated disappointing people. 

The haze of alcohol was clearing up with the medicine Derek had given him and that made the situation all the more pitiful. Two swing and misses in one night. Oh well Scott would be here soon and he was a big boy, so he wouldn’t be hiding in the bathroom. What he wasn’t expecting was for the night to take a wonderful turn.  
Stiles almost melted into a puddle on the spot when he hears the smooth melody coming from the piano. And if he hadn’t thought Derek was hot before, him sitting at a piano was spectacular. 

His feet began moving before he has time to think and soon he’s standing by a table near the stage. 

“You gonna stay so far away?” 

“If I remember correctly you told me I looked to tipsy to stand let alone walk. Those stairs might end me.” Stiles teased picking up a chair. 

“There’s a reason those chairs are stacked.” 

“It’s one chair,” Stiles said. But the look on Derek’s face was giving him pause. Would he really be mad about one chair? How is he playing without looking at the keys? Where does one get eyebrows so expressive?  
“Just come sit up here,” Derek said with an eye roll as he went back to playing to the smooth melody. You’re too far away, Derek thought. 

Stiles has half a mind to sit down on a chair just to see what Derek will do but instead he walks, well really startles forward almost knocking over several chairs that earn him a glare from Derek. But he never stops playing even after scooting over a bit so Stiles could sit down. 

Stiles was enthralled as he watched Derek play. He was so controlled, yet loose and free. 

“What are you playing?” He managed to squeak out. 

“Play the Music for Me, from Jelly’s Last Jam.” Derek replied huskily. 

Stiles couldn’t help being drawn into Derek’s musical seduction. Stop it Stiles. But he can’t catch himself from moving closer, soon their thighs were touching and he could feel the muscles in Derek’s leg twitch as he pressed the pedals. And damn if that wasn’t short-circuiting his brain from making wise decisions. 

Derek could smell the liquor and feel the heat coming off of Stiles and it was driving him crazy. He slowed down as the weight of the moment was beginning to dawn on him. He finished the last notes staring straight into the honey pools of Stiles’ eyes. 

“Wow that was beautiful,” Stiles said straightening up a bit and leaning forward. It was now or never. 

“Stiles,” Derek whispered almost reverentially before closing the distance to their lips. 

The kiss started innocently enough, with each of them trying to test out what would please the other. But the angle was so awkward and part of Stiles was worried they’d fall over. The piano bench wasn’t that big. 

Derek trails his hand down Stiles body, making the boy groan into his mouth. 

“Like what you-” Stiles didn’t get a chance to finish the joke before Derek had his hands on his legs and was swinging Stiles onto his lap. 

Stiles could do little more than gape at this man who was leering at him like a predator who finally caught his prey.  
“First time you’ve been speechless all ni-” Derek’s smug remarks are cut off by Stiles lips as the kiss turns into something a bit filthy, but still controlled. Derek bumps him against the piano keys a few times trying to gain control, lending an odd soundtrack to this make out session. 

After what seemed like forever, they pull away, resting their foreheads together, breathless. Stiles somehow manages to summon words. 

“If I had known this was awaiting me I’d have asked you play the piano earlier in the night.” 

Derek snorts and nuzzles against Stiles. Who this big bartender could be so soft? He probably likes to cuddle. Stiles made a mental note that if this went any further he would investigate. 

Something vibrates between them. 

“That’s something new.” 

Stiles can’t help but let out a guffaw as he reaches in his pocket and checks the text on his phone. 

“Holy shit, is that what time it is?” Stiles managed to breath out. Derek furrowed his eyebrows and smirks. How can someone be surly and sarcastic at once? 

“Oh now you want to be cognizant of the time?” 

“Shut up, I was tipsy and there was a hot bartender. I got distracted.” Stiles looks away then back at his phone and the text about Scott being outside and the all important meeting that he can’t miss in the morning. Damn real life responsibilities. 

“Do you have somewhere to be?” He said as he returned to his skillful exploration of Stiles’ neck. 

“I actually have an early morning meeting tomorrow that I can’t miss. And as much-” 

He was having a hard time controlling himself as Derek was placing ghostly soft kisses on his neck, breathing softly over every pressure point. 

“-as much as I want to-oh god, hey would you pause the turning me into mel-melted mush so I could form a coherent thought?” 

Stiles was breathing hard as Derek pulled away and looked at him with a look that shot straight to Stiles groin. Asshole. 

“Yes?” Derek said with a smirk, seeing how flushed he made Stiles, and wondered if he shouldn’t continue and seeing if Stiles would be flush all over... 

“What I was trying to say before was that as much as I want you to pick me up and do me on the bar right now, I have to be at work at 6 am so...rain check?” 

Derek gives him a scowl before his face settles into a completely relaxed grin as he picks Stiles up. 

Stiles was not prepared for this. He’s really going to do it, god it will be so hot, no I have a meeting in the morning...later. Stiles why did you say that? I have no self-control. 

But before Stiles could run through the full extent of his ~~lust~~ panic Derek gently set him down on his feet and pressed a soft kiss to his head. 

“Ok.” And that was it. Stiles watched Derek strut confidently to the bar before coming back with a napkin. 

“My number. For when you are ready to collect that rain check,” Derek said before giving Stiles a genuine smile that Stiles absolutely did not make him swoon internally. 

Stiles makes a promise to himself that when he collected that rain check, and after they’ve gone home and christened every surface in his apartment, too tired to do much else than lay quietly, that he’ll reach over by his bedside table, pick out his guitar and serenade him with a sappy love song. 

Derek offered to show him out but Stiles said he’d already texted his friend to pick him up and he was waiting outside. Stiles almost made it out the door before he felt Derek’s hand on his wrist, pulling him into the 2nd most intense kiss of that night that even Stiles couldn’t deny the swooning he was doing.

“Have a good night Stiles,” Derek said smiling as he walked away. Stiles could do little more than rub at his lips and stumble awkwardly out the door. 

“So how’d it go?” Scott asked when he got in the car. 

Stiles couldn’t help but grin.


End file.
